


Porn without plot

by Lowkeythrowaway



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeythrowaway/pseuds/Lowkeythrowaway
Summary: Tom is a bastard, Tord is the same, and neither of them ever sleep. The only good thing about this is that when Tom randomly pops a boner at 4:30 in the morning, someones there to help him out.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 105





	Porn without plot

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4:49 am and I cannot believe I’m up writing.  
> I started with porn and I was going to add plot in the morning, but why would I do that when I can just, yakno, not?  
> [This isn’t refined yet. Just going ahead and uploading it.]

Rough hands slid slowly up soft, pale skin. They pulled up the shirt that kept the two apart, eventually managing to get it over Thomas’s head when they broke from their heated kiss.

The thin omegas breath was already heavy, his eyes closed as his head lulled back. He let out a sharp inhale, his legs spreading as clothed hips immediately met his own. The hips belonged to possibly one of the most miserable, yet alluring bastards he knew. Tord. A prick indeed, but damn he knew Toms body.

And in the end that could be blamed on no one but Tom.

Tom always seemed to decide at the oddest times he wanted a good fuck, and today had been one of those. It was say 4:30 in the morning when he had come pathetically softly knocking on Tords door. He could barely hold himself up as he leaned against the doorframe. He had grinned as he opened the door.

It all seemed to move pretty quick after that. Tord got reassurance he wasn’t drunk (as Tord refused to fuck him if he couldn’t think straight), and then it was on.

That’s what led him to this situation. Hips pressed eagerly against sweatpants as he let out soft, muffled whines for more. He was never unsatisfied with Tord. And that was one of the factors that made him come and beg for a knot so often.

His hands seemed to detach themselves pretty quickly from Tords unclothed shoulders, and move down to their clashing hips. Tord had enough courtesy to slide a hand up into his ruffled hair and gently tug and rub. Their pace had to slow, or else Toms hands would’ve been crushed as he quickly popped off the button and began to kick his jeans off. He was a dumbass for always wearing jeans.

He scooted back slightly on the soft, thick sheets of the bed. They were a welcome comfort as he laid back, his eyes gently closing as Tords lips pressed against his abdomen. His hips slowly rolled as two fingers suddenly pressed against his entrance. There was no need for them to be slicked up. Toms body was exceptionally good as producing excess amounts of slick.

Toms head pushed back against the bed, his back arching as the fingers pushed to their hilt. The digits were always much more satisfying than his own. Thick, yet long, the fingers pressed into his heat and spread out. He let out a soft gasp, breaking away from the kiss as the side of his face pressed into the pillow. His hips rolled and bucked against the pace the fingers set, a third digging deep into his heat. The fingers took care to spread and curl up into his cunt.

It took him by surprise when a hand was suddenly wrapped around his cock. A thumb pressed against his slit as the hand slowly began to pull.

Tom was left gasping, breath unstead and back arched as he hit cloud 9. The force of the fingers that pumped in and out of him was beginning to grow to he too much. He was stuttering and unable to coherently form a sentence.

“Imm, I’m gonna, I’m hhaa,” The words barely made it out, his pussy clenching down on the fingers as he came onto his own chest. He was worn, panting as the fingers slowed down and suddenly hands were at his side again. They pulled him up to sit, a kiss pressing against his lips before a gentle chuckle echoed through the air.

“What a whore,” The deep, accented voice cooed into his ear. Large fangs brushed against his neck, pressing softly on the skin as Toms head tilted to the side.

Toms breath was rough, hips slowly rubbing against the bedsheets as a hand slid down to his thighs. He wrapped his arms up around Tords neck.  
“Fuckin,, bastard,” He got out in a mumble as he scooted his hips forward. Teeth were quick to press into the soft skin of his neck and he quickly paused, gasping softly.

A deep chuckle of hot air spilled against his neck as the alphas lips moved closer to his ear. “Steady there darling. You think you’re in control?” He spoke as he planted a kiss to his cheek. “Get on your knees.” The voice added as it pulled away. Tom was left scrambling to flip himself over. His chest pressed against the fluffy bedsheets, side of his head on a pillow as his hands eagerly gripped fabric.

Tom didn’t know what made him follow the command so quickly. Biology, maybe his own kinks, maybe both. Or maybe just sheer excitement, need as he heard the sound of Tord pulling off his sweatpants and felt the weight on the bed shift.

Tom was thanking god he expected it when the head of a cock parted his folds. The shaft rested softly between them, the toned hips rolling as he adjusted his legs to be spread further.

“You ready?” The voice came, and Tom quickly nodded. He was grateful Tord wasn’t the asshole everyone knew when he was in bed. Toms body was tense, the omega for once holding still as the broad head of a cock pushed past his entrance. He stifled a moan, eyes involuntarily closing. He was definitely drooling onto the pillow as Tord pushed further in. He almost thought he would never bottom out as he became unnecessarily fully. He was letting out a plethora of soft pants and moans by the time their hips finally met.

A muscular chest pressed against his back, calloused hands sliding down his sides as Tord shallowly thrusted into him. Nips and bites were directed towards his neck, the needy omega panting and gripping the sheets.

“Fuck, fuck please,” Tom managed to get out. He was real shit at begging, especially when he was full with a thick cock and barely knew his own name. But thank god Tord seemed to accept it. It was mere seconds before he took over with long, powerful thrusts, the omega immediately let out a thick moan.

He honestly forgot to attempt to keep it down as he was being pounded into, panting, moaning, and probably repeating words such as ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, and please’ like a broken record. It was his sole vocabulary. Their housemates were going to kill them, but neither seemed to care. A hand slid up and into Thomas’s hair, the fingers gripping the unstyled chaos. Tom quickly found out it was so he could get a better grip when Tord someone sped up. He let out a gasp, the bump of a growing knot able to be felt as he was tailed into against the sheets. 

Toms legs were almost numb, the sensation assaulting his thighs and his cunt as he could only lay there and beg to be knotted. His moans were reaching a higher pitch as Tord slammed into him with that repetitive motion, the swelling knot proving to be all too much as he attempted to speak once more.

“I’mm, I’m gonna cum, oh please,” He begged incoherently, only a few words able to be made out by Tord as he kept up the pace. There was no sign of slowing as his knock grew further, each thrust popping it in and out of him until Tom reached a concerning amount of coherency. He finally gave a final, deep push in that locked them together. Tom was all but gone, the omega hitting his orgasm immediately with the satisfying feeling of _finally_ being knotted.

The heat in his groin was replaced by sheer ecstasy as Tord rutted into him. It was only seconds before he was being filled with cum, his body almost shaking as he panted into the pillow.

When he was finally down from his high he was quickly aware of how tired he was. He was gentle to pull his torso up, thick arms wrapping around his waist as Tord laid both of them against the sheets. Toms eyes were already closed, his muscles aching as he scooted back further against Tord.

Tom was passed out in seconds, Tord soon to follow. But before he slept he had to read the text he was sure he had.

_”Five in the morning? You fuckers. You whores. You filthy bastards. I’m going to cut your dick off.”_

He grinned, knowing the hell both of them were going to get in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> 6:41, we did it boys, we spent almost 2 hours writing a shitty porno.  
> Consider leaving a Kudos for my sorrows.  
> Might end up adding a part 2 if this receives feedback or I get bored.


End file.
